The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa, botanically known as Calibrachoa sp., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Kakegawa S79’. It is characterized by having yellow flowers with red veins. The new cultivar originated from a hybridization made in Kakegawa, Japan in 2001. A proprietary Calibrachoa breeding line with apricot flowers and a semi-upright growth habit (female) was crossed with a proprietary Calibrachoa breeding line with red flowers and a semi-upright growth habit (male).
In August 2001, F1 seed from the above hybridization was sown in the greenhouse. Three single-plant selections were made regardless of flower color and growth habit and intercrossed to produce F2 seed. In February 2002, F2 seed was sown and 100 total plants were evaluated. Four single-plant selections with bronze vein flower color and a semi-creeping growth habit were selected and vegetatively propagated. In the summer of 2002, these four selections were evaluated in a greenhouse and in an open field. One single plant was chosen based on trial results and asexually propagated through rooted plant cuttings in both Kakegawa, Japan and Salinas, Calif. ‘Kakegawa S79’ has been shown to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.